The present Inventor is the Inventor of a fuel supply system described in International Application No. WO2003/056165. This system comprises a housing defining a chamber and provided with an inlet opening upstream of the chamber and an outlet opening downstream of the chamber. A fuel injector sprays a fuel mist into the chamber, and a heater heats air flowing into the chamber via the inlet to a temperature of between 110° C. to 260° C. Pressure within the chamber is negative relative to ambient temperature. The fuel sprayed into the chamber by the fuel injector is thermally cracked so that a mixture of cracked fuel and heated air flows from the outlet to a combustion chamber in an associated internal combustion engine.